


darning our scars

by NotSummer



Series: 2017 Life Day Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Names, Short & Sweet, Stockings, Trans Female Character, clones deserved better 2kforever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Life Day traditions can often be routine: it's just something you do, until suddenly, there's meaning once more.A clone gets a stocking with her name on it.





	darning our scars

“Is that my name on the stocking?”

Lavi hummed in agreement, mindlessly taking up Life Day decorations around the ship. She taped up a sprig of mistletoe, since both of them had been looking forward to the tradition of catching each other under it.

Lavi paused, suddenly, her girlfriend’s strained tone registering. She turned to see Frost staring at her.

“My name.” Frost’s slow, unsteady, steps carried her over to the blue snowflake covered stocking, her fingers raising to trace the red embroidery. “My name.”

Lavi padded over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her waist. “Yeah.”

Frost stared straight ahead, eyes fixed on the little stocking, her voice choked as she said, “They always told us clones don’t get names. Everything I’m handed has my number on it. My armor, my blacks, my datapads, my reports, everything.” Her fingers ran down the stocking.

“ _It has my name_.”

Lavi looked up to see tears running down Frost’s face, but a grin was breaking out over her face. Utter delight glowed in her bronzium eyes, and she wrapped her arms around Lavi, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. “Phwoar, but I love you, La.”

**Author's Note:**

> i only created these two a couple weeks ago but if something happened to them i would kill everyone in this room.


End file.
